Thank God for Tuesdays
by the lamp shade
Summary: Between everything that was happening lately to everybody, Chase just wants to feel normal. Fluff, really. Chameron


**Disclaimer: I don't own the show House. **

**Spoilers: Nothing that the preview didn't cover so nothing really.**

-#-

Exhaustedly, Chase went through the supermarket looking for an excuse to be there. He didn't want to go home, but he didn't want to stay at the hospital. House was heckling him about a party, and with Kutner's death affecting their lives he had to wonder sometimes why other deaths didn't. He'd lost a few people today, but that wouldn't matter in a few days. Shouldn't he be depressed when his life is surrounded by death?

Or maybe Cameron was rubbing off on him…

Honestly, he wanted everything to be normal again and he knew he couldn't find it in aisle seven. Knowing where he wanted to be, he grabbed the bagels Cameron had been complaining about not having and left.

-#-

Chase walked into his apartment with groceries, finding Cameron dancing along to a song on her iPod with her eyes closed and back to him. This wasn't exactly the normal he was searching for, but it was certainly close enough.

She finally noticed his presence when he let out a comical laugh at seeing her attempt to air guitar. Immediately, Cameron stopped and put a shy smile on her face. "You're home," she announced awkwardly, biting her lip.

She couldn't help but be embarrassed at Chase catching her dancing like an idiot. He'd caught her once before when he surprised her at her apartment, but other than that it remained her guilty pleasure.

Trying to suppress laughter he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "What are you dancing to?"

Biting her lip, she handed him her iPod, hoping that Chase wouldn't mind she had just bought ten or so new songs. She didn't like to shop much so when she did she bought a lot which always made it seem like much more.

"'Hot Blooded' by Foreigner, Queen, and Billy Joel- what did you do? Rob the 70s and 80s?" he asked with a slight laugh. "The music from _Mama Mia_?" he noted, comically.

Chase had hated that movie because it apparently ruined Peirce Bronson's status as one of the best Bond's ever.

Snatching her iPod back, she glared at him. "I like it!" she huffed.

Chase rolled his eyes. "I hate musicals," he muttered before sitting down on the couch.

Cameron walked over and plopped down with him. "I know it ruins James Bond for you, but it's a good movie if you watch it _all_ the way through."

"Sorry, but you should have invited a friend to watch with you. They kept singing song after song, and the plot was so predictable," he explained.

Cameron eyed him skeptically. "It wasn't _that_ predictable! You never knew who the father is and you didn't know who Donna was going to fall for," she argued.

Laughing, Chase shook his head, letting it drop. "I bought some bagels while I was at the store for you."

"Thanks." She kissed him quickly on the lips, but she knew something was wrong. Cameron was sure he wouldn't go to the store just for bagels because he would also have gotten the power bars he had wanted. "Anything new at work?" she asked, knowing there might be a problem there.

"I lost a few more patients than intended, that's all," he dismissed, pulling her close to him so her head was rested on his chest. "What's it like being married?" he asked kissing her head gently.

Sighing, Cameron mumbled, "I'm not the person to ask. My marriage wasn't conventional."

Chase nodded. "Well, Wilson's marriages weren't either, and my parents weren't good examples… I just want to know what happens."

Cameron turned her head so her chin was against his chest and her eyes made contact with his. Chase's eyes were prodding hers for clues as his were filled with uncertainty. "Nothing really changes, except you go on a honeymoon and have hot sex. We are still the same people, it just shows that I own you now and you can't leave me," she explained, playfully with a crooked, tightlipped smile. It looked so innocently mischievous he had to smile back.

"House, is still up to no good," Chase informed, referring to the party.

Cameron shrugged. "I think it's his own twisted way of trying to do something nice," she decided. "You should go have a good time, you've earned it."

Chase shook his head. "House and I have different definitions of 'having a good time', you know," he told her.

"He'll come up with some elaborate scheme to get you to go anyway." Cameron walked over to the counter and grabbed a bagel from the bag. She started eating it, ripping the pieces off with her hands before putting it in her mouth; it was a habit Chase had always found odd, but now he said nothing about it.

"I'm tired." She changed the subject. "You want to go to bed?" Chase smiled slightly as he followed her, still wishing that he knew what a normal marriage was like.

-#-

House caught Chase in the hallway as he left the next day. "So you wanna hear how the party is coming along?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Not really," he replied stepping into the elevator with House.

"He has morals," Amber chimed to House. "He wants this marriage to mean something."

House glared at her. "Back off bitch, I know that."

Amber shrugged it off as she leaned against the elevator doors. "I'm in your head, of course you know that."

House completely ignored Chase as he enjoyed fighting with Amber. "I might not be crazy. You could really be here."

"But you don't believe that do?" she replied slyly. "I'm in your head because you keep me there." She crossed her arms as she shifted her weight onto her feet. "Maybe you're feeling guilty about Kutner, maybe you feel guilty about me, or maybe you just need someone to argue with because you can't bug Cuddy without an awkward feeling." She raised her eyebrows challengingly as she shrugged. "I don't know which one, but you want me here."

House made a face at Amber before he looked back at Chase who was staring at him wide eyed and confused.

"Are you high?" he asked, repulsed.

"Are you?" she repeated, and he knew she already knew the answer.

House shrugged. "No, but if I was everything would make more sense," he explained, ignoring Chase, and staring at Amber.

When the doors opened Chase hurried out of the lift. This was why he didn't want to go to the party; House wasn't in his right mind.

-#-

"So are we watching a movie or just going to bed? I bought some new movies today."

Chase couldn't help but wonder if the new movies were like the bagels he had bought for her. Just something to do that wasn't the same as the normal dreading routine. "What'd you buy?"

"A few things. I'm not sure if there good or not," she warned him, grabbing the bag and bringing it over to him before going to check on the laundry she had been doing.

"Disney?"

She saw his face of disbelief and glared. "You're never too old for Disney, and besides kids love them," she explained, shocked at how naturally the words flowed out her mouth. She knew what could be implied in the statement and seemingly so did he.

"Kids?" he asked as she walked back over to the couch to conceal herself in his embrace. "Don't seem to be many of those around here."

"I know," she told him, suddenly feeling shy. "But someday I want there to be."

Smiling down at her, he shifted through some other movies. "Can we just watch TV or something? I haven't watched the news in forever."

"That's because you fall asleep when you watch it," she told him playfully before testing the waters with a more serious subject. "Are you sure about this? Marriage, I mean…"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes," she assured him. "I just need to make sure you don't leave me after all I've put you through."

Chase pulled her close in response. "I worked too hard to get here just to throw it away. God knows I've never worked harder for anything in my life, so you're officially mine now."

Cameron grinned as she kissed him, sweetly, threading her fingers into his hair. "Still planning on watching the news?" she mumbled against his lips.

"Not anymore," he grunted out before he led her into a frenzied pleasure.

Cameron was half asleep in his arms about an hour later. "You know the reason why we even got here in this relationship?"

"What's that?" Chase asked as he buried his face deeper into her hair.

Clutching him tighter, she whispered, "Tuesdays." And she was right, everything that had been happening lately wouldn't have been without Tuesdays.

"Well, then thank God for Tuesdays because I'd hate to be anywhere else."

-#-

**It's cheesy, I know, but it's raining and so I decided to finish what I had started in Math. I hope I didn't screw it up too badly.**

**So review and tell me how I did.**


End file.
